


My Wicked Little Witch

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Huxloween, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Pumpkins, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Day Twelve: Pumpkins/WitchesIncluded both in this short story of misunderstood graduate students.Hux has his own way of dealing with Ben's teasing.





	My Wicked Little Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my usual tense shifts and my improper grammar and punctuation.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Even through graduate school, people assumed things about Ben and Armitage, Solo and Hux. Ben was tall, muscular, dark hair and eyes with a personality to match. Fiery. Outspoken.

Armitage Hux was so different than Ben. Yes, he was tall, he was thin but deceptively strong and he usually dressed in sweaters, jeans, and button-ups. He had light hair, light skin, and light eyes. The complete opposite of Ben.

Ben would have been considered an emo kid.  
Hux, a stuck up goody two shoes perhaps.

Ben and Hux were inseparable. Most of their classes were together; they were practically joined at the hip. No one understood their friendship.

Right. Friendship.

Ben had quickly moved into Hux's flat soon after they met. They were drawn to each other and it had been a lot easier for Ben to move than it would have been for Hux.

No one but the Administrator knew they cohabitated and even then it could be taken as a roommate situation. Of course, it wasn't.

After their studies were completed for the night, they'd fall into bed together and Hux would spin the most beautiful stories. Hux's voice was magical and the words he said came to life.

Everyone had thought Ben was a witch.  
He wasn't.  
It was Hux.

Their apartment was full of old books and ancient potion jars. But they never hurt anybody. They, well, Hux never but a hex or curse on anyone even though at times he was tempted.

The nights Ben would come home later than Hux he'd call, "Pumpkin, I'm home…" which got him a swift drag into their bedroom. Hux would meticulously strip Ben and then would kiss every inch of that ridiculous body of his. Then, Hux would mercilessly fuck Ben into the mattress.

"You do that on purpose, don't you?" Hux asked as he tried to regain his breath as he pulled out of Ben and kissed up his spine.

"Yes, my wicked little witch."


End file.
